happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handy
Handy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He's also a premium character of Deadeye Derby. Character Bio Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms (thus his name). The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). He has mostly been portrayed as an adult, though there has been times when he has been portrayed as a child, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 1, in which is on a school bus with many other characters, and in Remains to be Seen, in which he and some other characters are dressed up and trick or treating on Halloween. His dam mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. Despite his lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, though we never actually see him build it in the first place - it's usually off-screen, very similar to Cro-Marmot (with the exceptions of Wheelin' and Dealin' and Don't Yank My Chain, where he is seen putting the final touches on his race car and steering another car). Usually, whenever he builds something for the female characters, they are pleased and often thank him by hugging him for it, like Petunia from House Warming and Giggles from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. This has led some fans to believe that they have a crush on him. Whenever he is actually seen trying to do something which would usually require hands, however, he fails and pulls a frustrated look and an annoyed grunt at the camera, indicating that he forgot that he doesn't have hands. This has become a running gag in the series. Usually when he finds a compromise, it will lead to his own death and sometimes the death of others. Most of his deaths involve machinery, vehicles, getting cut in half, and his head. As he has bandages on what is left of his arms, it can be assumed that he lost them in a work-related accident. He also seems to feel no shock or remorse at seeing others die or get injured, with the exceptions of Petunia and The Mole. It is possible that in the TV series, Handy has gained an interest in flying, as seen in Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Sometimes he stays in the air from when he first appears in the episode until his death. From the episode, In a Jam, it became apparent that he has photosensitive epilepsy, the flashing lights triggering a seizure as his eyes become nystagmic (they move randomly and uncontrollably), he collapses, seizures on the floor, and foams at the mouth. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, and Toothy, Handy rarely survives the episodes he appears in. The only TV episodes he survives in are Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Double Whammy Part I. In the internet shorts, he survives House Warming, Spare Me, Happy Trails Pt. 1 (but not part 2), Something Fishy, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. He also survives Milk Pong and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. Handy's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Love Bites Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Attempts at Handed Activities and Tasks It is unknown how long ago before the series Handy lost his hands, but regardless of how long he's been without them, to this day he quickly and readily forgets that he doesn't have them. Every time he remembers he needs hands, he gets frustrated and makes his signature scowl. *He tries to grab in House Warming a hose, in Spare Me a bottle in his eye, in Concrete Solution a fork and a punch card, and in Don't Yank My Chain keys, in Shard at Work a lightbulb, in No Time Like the Present a present, in Aw, Shucks! a tomato which he ends up dropping, and in A Handy Nanny he tries to grab Cub's pacifier. *He tries to push a button in Who's to Flame? and Don't Yank My Chain. *He tries to turn a knob to a burning stove in A Handy Nanny. *He tries to open a door in Concrete Solution and Home Is Where the Hurt Is (both car and normal). *In A Hole Lotta Love, he gets angry when Pop is confused by his directions, which is because of a lack of his hands, and in Double Whammy Part I, he gets angry when Flippy offers him a foam finger. *In House Warming, he tries to catch Petunia when she jumps from her burning house and in A Handy Nanny, he tries to catch Cub when he jumps off a counter. Handy's Armless Accomplishments Despite having no arms or hands, Handy has been able to do countless activities that would involve the use of actual hands. *In House Warming, Handy builds a treehouse for Petunia, which is then somehow set on fire. *In Wheelin' and Dealin', Handy puts together his own race car. *In Spare Me, Handy bowls nine out of ten pins. *In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, he has a part in killing Flaky. *In The Way You Make Me Wheel, he gives Lumpy's car a new tire. *In Class Act, Handy somehow manages to crawl to the burning school, without legs. He is also seen holding hands with two generic tree friends (though this might have been a goof). *In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Handy throws a ring on a peg in a ring toss game. *In From Hero to Eternity, he shovels all of the snow of his driveway. *In Don't Yank My Chain, he and The Mole somehow climb out of a well. *In Concrete Solution, he pours his own block of wet cement. *In Who's to Flame?, Handy somehow manages to control his helicopter and what it drops and picks up without even touching the controls. *In Gems the Breaks, he is seen piloting an airplane. *In See What Develops, it's implied that Handy had a part in the construction of the new supermarket. He also set up the banner for its opening. *In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Handy builds a house for Giggles, which quickly falls apart and opens several doors. *In Aw, Shucks!, Handy grew a large tomato, but ends up dropping it at the contest. *In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Handy is seen piloting a helicopter. *In Double Whammy Part I, Handy wins a "test your strength" game. *In A Bit of a Pickle, Handy paints the street with white streaks. *In No Time Like the Present, he some how grabs a saw from a table and saws a circle in his floor. *In Pet Peeve, he climbs out of a hole, despite being stuck from the head. *In A Handy Nanny, Handy somehow sets a pot filled with boiling water on a stove and places a baby bottle inside. Later he successfully manages to place Cub in his crib and sets up a fan to cool his swelling face. Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Architect - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel, Blind Date #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Road-Line Painter - A Bit of a Pickle #Nanny - A Handy Nanny Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Hits an ambulance, getting his lower half ripped off by his cart. #Happy Trails Part 2: Dies when the rocket he is in hits the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Gets his organs forced out of his mouth and gets wrapped around a tire due to Lumpy accidentally putting his car in reverse. #Shard at Work: Drowns to death in a fish bowl. #Remains to be Seen: Is killed in a truck crash. He is later revived as a zombie, only to be torn in half by Fliqpy. However, his upper body is still animate afterwards. He is presumably killed again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Blind Date: Is cut in half by an engine lid when The Mole's car bumps into the truck he is working on. #YouTube Live Episode: Is either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is cut in half by glass tunnel shards. #From Hero to Eternity: Gets his head cut in half by a slab of ice. #Ipso Fatso: Gets his head smashed by a chunk of concrete. #Don't Yank My Chain: Is smashed against a tunnel while being dragged along the outside of a train. #Doggone It: Is killed by a giant squid. (Death not seen, confirmed by Warren Graff) #Concrete Solution: Gets shot in the back of the head with a nail gun by Lumpy, who then pushes him down in wet concrete. #Who's to Flame?: Is shredded by his helicopter's propeller. #Dunce Upon a Time: Gets his head cracked open with a nutcracker by Giant Lumpy. #Gems the Breaks: Is disintegrated by Splendid's eye lasers. #A Change of Heart: Dies in a helicopter crash with a whale. (Death not seen) #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies from a gas leak when Pop drills through a gas pipe. #See What Develops: Falls from a string he is hanging from and smashes to pieces on the ground. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Gets his head pierced by a nail in a loose plank. #Aw, Shucks!: Gets crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. (Death not seen) #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Gets his head mowed by The Mole. #Wipe Out!: Has all his organs fly out of his body after The Mole unzips a zipper caught in his flesh. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Is impaled by Flaky's quills. #In a Jam: Suffers a seizure, falls off stage, and has his head cut in half by cymbals in his mouth. #Wrath of Con: Gets squashed in the Comic Con convention center. #I Nub You: Flies apart after being sewn to Petunia, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Gets his head run over by his own truck. #See You Later, Elevator: Dies in a fiery explosion. #Claw: Is either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #My Better Half: Is sliced in half by a saw, along with Petunia. #Breaking Wind: Is poisoned by gas. #No Time Like the Present: Is forced through a hole. #Pet Peeve: Is run over by The Mole's van. #A Handy Nanny: His upper body is shredded by the blades of a fan. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #August 2005 Calendar: Probably dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round. #Unnamed Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Work Is Such A Buzz Kill: Is sliced in half by a power saw blade. #Dumb Ways to Die: Has a lightbulb he is using to replace another shatter in his mouth while the gas is on. Seen in Comics #HTF Comic #4 & HTF Comic #5: Chokes on an apple and gets his organs squeezed out of his mouth when Splendid tries to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Lost both of his hands prior to the series. (Permanent) #House Warming: Is slightly burned when he kicks gas onto a flaming Petunia. #Spare Me: Loses his right eye after a bowling ball forces a bottle inside his eye socket. #Class Act: Loses both of his feet during a stampede to escape a burning schoolhouse. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: (Before death) Is crushed between Lumpy's car and his tow truck. #Shard at Work: ##Gets glass shards in his mouth, back, and foot when a light bulb in his mouth breaks and he falls to the ground. ##Handy impales his foot on a sharp piece of glass. #Don't Yank My Chain: ##Is beaten by Lumpy. ##Is battered when he falls into a gorge. ##Hits his chin on the edge of a well. ##Sinks in water when he is in a river. ##Has his leg worn down to the bone from dragging a heavy ball and The Mole's corpse. ##Has his tail ripped off when he is dragged by a train. #Dunce Upon a Time: Gets his head hit repeatedly against a pot, making him dizzy. #See What Develops: Has his upper lip torn off when he hangs from a string by his mouth for too long. #In a Jam: ##Gets a seizure caused by flashing lights, making him foam at the mouth. ##He chips his buckteeth when Sniffles puts a pair of cymbals in his mouth to keep him from biting off his tongue. #No Time Like the Present: Gets his foot stabbed with a knife. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Gets his legs severed by Flippy. #A Handy Nanny: ##Gets stabbed in the eye by Cub's binky. ##His face becomes swollen when the nipple of Cub's baby bottle explodes. Additional #TV Series Volume 4 cover: Is burned by an explosion after his blowtorch falls on some gasoline. #Spring Ahead March 2007 Calendar: Gets his eye is impaled out of his head by a spring. #Dumb Ways to Die: Gets his mouth pierced by glass when a light bulb explodes in it. #TV series volume 7 DVD: Is set on fire, is cut by pieces of a gas canister, gets a fuel tank lodged in eye, and gets his foot stabbed by screwdriver. Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadeye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky, Nutty, Giggles, Petunia, himself, Disco Bear, Splendid, Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty, Russell, a giant squid, and Fliqpy by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and having his body sliced in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. He can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 26.31% *Breaks & Love Bites: 33.3% *TV series: 10%, the lowest out of all the characters. *Total Rate: 20% Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Epileptic Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Hat Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Warren Graff Category:Characters Voiced by Kenn Navarro Category:More Deaths than Kills Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters with Accessories